Celebrity Dreamdate
by moonstruck
Summary: One boring day at the bar, Tifa decides to turn on her TV just to find herself in the worst nightmare she could imagine, in Celebrity Dreamdate. She find out the true meaning of 'scary'. PG-13 for language ^_^


**Disclaimer-- 'N Sync, FF7, and Celebrity Dreamdate are not mine! Xb. They are the properties of Squaresoft, MTV, and who-ever-owns 'N Sync!**

Author's Notes-- Sorry 'N Sync fans...Oh yea, this isn't in the usual story format...

--------------------

It was a rainy afternoon. Tifa was all alone inside an unusually empty 7th Heaven Bar. 

**Tifa:** Geez, customers stopped coming since I started wearing a jacket. I wonder why. Oh...I'm so bored...I'm so bored that I'm talking to myself...ahh! I'm going to go insane!

**Loser-guy:** Oh...I thought you were talking to me, miss....

**Tifa: ** AND why would I want to talk to you? You just bought the cheapest beer we have here, ya loser!

**Loser-guy:** Sorry...

**Tifa:** Tch...freaking cheap loser doesn't have anything else to say, but sorry.

Tifa realized that there was a television inside the bar.

**Tifa: ** Hm...I never saw this before...I wonder what's on. That should keep me entertained for a while

Tifa turned the television on and as she did, she saw a black-haired fellow introduce some sort of group

_**Carson:** Everyone, here's the top group of the year...they've conquered every single radio station, every single TV shows and they've also conquered our hearts. Give it up for ENNNN- SYYNNNCCCC_

5 guys came from no where. One blonde guy with huge eyes, one orange haired guy who seems to have a hard time growing a goatee, one perverted looking maniac, one guy who looks like he's had a bad hair day, and one guy who looks like another perverted maniac. 

**Tifa:** What are kids listening to these days? 

Tifa flipped to another channel. She was surprised to see that it was the same show she was just watching. She flipped to another one. Same. And another one. Same. She started panicking and desperately searched for a channel that was showing something different.

_Suddenly, the guy who's having a hard time with his goatee went up to the camera. _

**Justin:** Give it up...we already conquered every channel there is on earth. *grin*

**Tifa:** Ahh! You maniac! 

She tried to turn off her television, but she realized that she couldn't. She started yelling insane things at the television.

**_Justin: _** Wish that you never turned on your television, huh? Well, I'll make you feel better! 

Tifa saw that her body was slowly starting to de-materialize. She was going inside the cursed television

**Tifa:** Ahh! What the hell are you doing to me! HELP! HELP! BARRET! JESS! WEDGE! BIGGS! MARLENE! ANYONE...HELP! 

**_Justin:_** No one can help you now...

Maniac laughs are heard all over the place

Tifa has finally traveled inside the television. When she got there, she found herself in danger. About 100 girls were doing incredible stunts to win some sort of prize--

**Announcer:** Well, ladies and gentlemen, it seems as if we have a new contestant and her name is...Ms. Tifa Lockheart!

Everyone cheered for the new contestant...mostly the guys, because well...you know why.

**Tifa: ** But I don't want to be a contestant. I don't even know what the prize is! Get me outta here!

Before Tifa knew anything, she found herself as one of the finalists. 

**Tifa: ** Ahhh...what is this, anyway??

The other finalists were staring at her darkly. Apparently, they didn't like her appearance and all she could do is stare and blink

**Finalist 1: ** Psh...what does she have that I don't got? 

**Finalist 2:** Umm...look at her again and then ask that question...

Finalist 1 blushed.

**Finalist 1:** Lemme correct that, what realistic thing that she has that we don't got?

Tifa heard the remark

**Tifa:** Are you implying that I'm not real?

**Finalist 3:** Well, *you* may be real, but some things about you sure aren't!

Tifa was frustrated with her reply. Tifa was about to punch the pretty teeth out of the girl's mouth, when 'N Sync arrived. Tifa saw the group and glared at them, especially at Justin.

**Tifa:** What the hell did you do...get me back to where I belong!

**Justin:** And that's the right answer! Give one point to this lovely, young lady please

**Tifa:** What? I didn't say anything! I didn't do anything! Come On!

**JC: ** Another point for what's her name-- Tifa Lockheart!

**Tifa:** Ahh! What are you trying to do to me? What the hell is going on?!?!

Lance chuckled and explained everything

**Tifa:** What? All these girls are doing incredible stunts to go out with you? You sadistic little maniacs! Why the hell would anyone want to out with you, anyway? You're just a bunch of singing and dancing wussies!

**Chris:** Wow! Another answer right for out young, angry fan!

**Tifa:** Fan? I ain't no fan of this frickin gay group! How in the world am I getting all these answers right, without you asking any questions?

**Joey:** Well, I guess your last remark wins the dream date with us! Come on!

'N Sync dragged Tifa off the stage and into a limousine, with her kicking and screaming for help

**Carson:** Well, I guess Tifa is enjoying her time with the guys...let's take a peek at what they're doing!

**During the Date**

Tifa was stuffing herself silly in the restaurant

**Tifa:** Okay, I may not like my dates, but hey, the food is good!

**Justin:** *singing* _the food is good..._

**The rest of 'N Sync:** _*singing* She likes the food...the food is good_

**Tifa:** Oh gawd! Can't you talk without singing every other word???

**Justin:** You want us to sing for you know? Sure, we'll be glad to!

**Tifa:** No! I mean! NO MORE SINGING!

The guys surrounded Tifa and started singing their hearts out. They weren't even aware of Tifa's tortured screams and cries.

-----------

**Tifa: ** no...no more singing...

**Cloud: ** Tifa...you were dreaming...

Tifa woke up and saw the sight of her blonde-headed sweetheart.

**Tifa:** Cloud...

**Cloud:** Want me to sing you back to sleep? 

**Tifa: ** NOOO!!!!!


End file.
